


what did I do (to deserve you)

by sunshinedanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, artist!kara I'm SO BOUT, lena and lex have a healthy sibling relationship yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedanvers/pseuds/sunshinedanvers
Summary: Prompt: Person A keeps doodling on person B’s papers during lectures.orKara’s an art major and Lena happens to be sitting next to her.





	what did I do (to deserve you)

There are several things Lena Luthor hates in the world.

Some of these things consist of fake pockets, neon green nail polish, and mechanical pencils.

But most importantly, she _hates_  when her personal space is invaded.

Which is why she's so glad no one took the seat next to her today. The less people around her, the better.

About 10 minutes into the lecture of her communications class, a very frantic looking blonde girl bursts into the classroom, basically drawing all the attention to herself. When she sees everyone looking at her, her face flushes red.

Professor snapper has his usual look of annoyance when he speaks. “Ms. Danvers, take a seat. Try not to do it as loudly as you opened the door.”

Some quiet snickers are let out, and the girl looks down embarrassed. She starts walking to the only available seat, which was the one next to Lena. For some reason, there was full attendance in the class for once.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” She asks quietly.

Now, Lena wants to say no for the sake of her extra space, but she can't be _that_  rude. So, she says yes.

(Plus, the girl is cute.)

The girl lets out an overly grateful thank you and takes the seat. As she's rummaging through her bag, she takes out a yellow notebook and puts it on the desk. The cover is full of intricate drawings of flowers, and Lena can't help but be impressed. The artwork is phenomenal. She's surprised she's never actually seen the girl in her class before, but she figures she usually sits in the front instead of the back.

When the girl flips open to a blank page, Lena is almost appalled at what she sees.

The girl writes her name, (which Lena learns to be Kara) date, and class in the top corner of the page. As if they were back in high school or something. She then proceeds to draw tiny, detailed flowers around the border of the paper.

Lena stops staring down at the paper and continues paying attention to whatever the professor is talking about. She jots some notes down, but nothing is of real importance.

She feels herself zoning out, but then she's snapped out of it when she sees a hand in her peripheral vision coming near her paper. When she glances down, a pen is gliding across the sheet smoothly. It seems a cartoon character is being drawn in a style that is both unique and adorable.

She looks to her right, to see Kara not even paying attention to the drawing. Kara’s just focusing on the lecture, but she's also drawing perfectly without looking. Lena should be furious that someone is ruining her organized notes, but it seems she really enjoys the addition to her paper.

Kara also seems to not have noticed she's drawing on someone else's paper. The work space is pretty small, so she probably assumed the paper was hers. Lena just shakes her head to herself, and continues listening to Snapper rant about poorly written papers.

By the time the lecture is coming to an end, Lena's paper is nearly full of random doodles. There's one of a sleeping kid that she's sure is modeled after the snoozer in the second row, a girl smiling big with braces, and so much more. All of the additions happen to be on the right side of her paper, so at least her notes are fine.

When they're finally let free, Lena decides to confront Kara.

“You're quite the artist. I didn't realize artists needed other people’s papers, though.” She says with a smirk, a less condescending one than she's used to.

Kara looks up from her bag that she was packing things sways in, and looks at Lena with a face that shows no understanding of the situation. Then, her eyes drag over to the desk, to see drawings that are definitely not on her paper. “Wha- oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I wa-”

Lena cuts her off. “It's okay, really. I quite like the sketches. Especially the flowers.” Before Kara can even reply, Lena closes and takes her notebook, then walks towards the exit. She looks over her shoulder before shutting the door to give Kara a small smile. And for the first time, Lena looks forward to her next communications class.

 

***

 

The next class, Kara sits next to Lena again. Kara just walks up to where Lena was sitting, and asks with a hopeful, nervous smile if she can sit there. There are a few other empty seats that Lena could direct her to, but Lena loves the idea of having her by her again, so of course she says yes. The drawings were the only highlight of last class, even if she didn't like people in her personal space.

Much to Lena’s dismay, though, Kara doesn't actually draw anything on her notes this time. She keeps her hands to herself, unlike the last occurrence. When they're dismissed, though, Lena finds a folded piece of paper with carnations sketched on in the pocket of her notebook. Signed by _K.D._

(Lena would be lying if she said she didn't put it with the other drawing she had from the creative girl.)

 

  
***

 

“I never got to thank you for the drawing the other day. It was beautiful.” Lena starts off. Kara gives a closed mouth smile that reaches her eyes. “Y’know, I quite liked the drawings you left on my notes the first time you sat next to me, too. Any chance you could continue doing that?” Sure, it's a pretty bold statement, but Lena doesn't know how else to start a conversation with the blonde.

“I- I was so embarrassed by that, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. But uh, if you really like it, of course I can continue! I always use too much of my own paper with doodles and-” Kara purses her lips with a smile and rubs her hand on the side of her jeans. “My names Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers.” She says with a wide smile.

“I know.” Lena says abruptly, which causes Kara to give her a questioning, amused look. “Oh, sorry! That must’ve come off really creepy. I meant that I saw your name already on your notebook.”

Kara just lets out a giggle, and it sounds like sunshine.

“So, uh… what's your name?” Kara asks with a tilt of her, kind of like a puppy.

Lena realizes that it was a bit rude to not offer her name, and she mentally curses herself. “Lena Luthor.”

Kara grins, and sticks out a hand to shake. “Well, it's nice to formally meet you, Lena.” Lena shakes her hand. “I hope I'm not keeping you from going to a class right now-”

And Kara is cut off by Snappers voice. “Are you both going to continue taking up my free time or are you going to leave?” Both girls blush, realizing that they're the only students in the class still. Kara fixes her glasses at the brim and mumbles a ‘ _we’ll leave_ ’

(They don't hear the chuckle Snapper lets out at the sight of them being all flustered.)

When they get outside, Lena speaks. “You aren't keeping me from anything, by the way.”

Kara seems pleased with that. They start walking in some direction that Lena isn't sure of. “I kind of have to go to my dorm, but that's kind of a far walk. So, maybe, we can like, walk together for a while?”

“That’d be fine.” Lena’s response gets a smile from the girl. The sun reflecting off of her makes her look even happier. “So, what's your major?” And Lena’s never been one for small talk, or any talk at all, really, but she thinks an effort this time might be okay.

“Fine arts! Lots of people call it studio art, but I think saying ‘fine’ makes it seem more fancy” Lena lets out a chuckle at the girl's way of thinking. “What about you? What's your major?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Oh, man. You're a nerd.” Lena says with a playful smile, crinkling her nose. Lena decides she really likes that face.

Lena mocks offense by putting her hand on her chest. “I’ll have you know, I graduated as salutatorian in my class instead of valedictorian because I didn't care about trying.”

“I think that shows how much of a nerd you are, because you didn't even have to try, but okay.” Kara says with a snort that isn't hidden very well.

“I'm surprised Snapper knew your name on that day you came into class late. I don't think he even knows my name, let alone anyone's in that class.”

Kara hides a blush by looking down and pokes her glasses up. “I, uh, kinda always go to him during his office hours.”

And Lena ponders for a moment. Based of Kara's awkwardness is it same to assume that... that Kara has one of those weird teacher crushes? Lena subconsciously pulls a questioning face of dislike, and Kara takes note of it.

“What's wrong?” She asks with furrowed brows.

“Do you… do you like Snapper? In that way?”

And Kara tilts her head like she's confused, and then her eyes widen in realization of what Lena meant. “Oh, god no! I'm just really interested in this class, and I try to get the material down really quick. Plus, he's not that bad once you get to know him! He's all tough on the outside, but he loves sweets and he hung up one of the doodles I left for him on his filing cabinet! And I'm gay- well, I'm actually bi, but I'm really gay. Like, super gay.”

Lena takes a moment to process all of the words that just came out of the blonde’s mouth, and when she does, she can't help but be slightly happy that Kara is playing for her team. Just a little bit.

“Wow, that was a lot to take in. I'm sorry.” Kara says sheepishly. “Um,” Kara starts off, and she looks like she's having an internal conflict when she opens her mouth again. She doesn't speak, and then restarts. “We’re at my building now, uhh, bye!” She waves very excitedly as she fast walks inside.

Lena just blinks at all the sudden actions by the girl. She figures that she had something important to do.

 

  
***

 

The next few classes start the same. Kara takes a seat next to Lena, always asking first.

The one thing that is different, though, is the type of things that Kara draws on her notes. Sometimes it's dragons, other times it's puppies. Either way, Lena is still amazed. Most of the time, though, Lena is so distracted by the creativity she forgets to even take in the professor's words and write it down.

(What she does take note of is the excessive amounts of flowers drawn, and finds herself appreciating that Kara paid attention to enjoyment she gave them the first time.)

 

  
***

 

  
The next class, Snapper is going over how to improve their papers, because apparently no one got an A on it. Lena scoffs when she hears that, though, because surely her paper was A worthy. She's surprised that anyone could fail, considering she never pays attention to what he's saying now, and she's doing just fine in the class. She wonders if Kara has always been drawing during class. It’d be a miracle if she was always passing, too. Lena thinks she's never seen the girl write down more than two lines of notes before drifting off into her art mode.

Bored of hearing the man speak, she chooses to pay attention to someone a bit more interesting.

“Hey, Kara?” Lena whispers over to the girl on her right.

She lets out a _hmm?_ While she takes in every word Snapper is saying, even when she doesn't look like she's paying attention.

“Do you do commissions?”

“Uh, yeah. I do. Do you need something?” She looks up from her paper that she was doodling on. Lena notices what seems to be a permanent smudge on the side of Kara's left hand from all the drawing. And the chipped yellow nail polish.

“I’ll give you $5 if you draw me a rose right now.” Lena slides over a ripped out sheet from her notebook.

“I mean-” Kara takes the paper and already starts, still talking to Lena. “I’d do it for free. I always draw for you anyways. And I always give my friends free drawings.”

The use of the word friend brings a smile to her face. She's never really been considered one, and it's nice to have the reassurance.

Kara manages to finish before class even ends, and hands it to Lena. “Honestly, don't even pay me. Please. It'll feel like you're a customer, instead of my friend.”

When Lena takes it, she wonders how she met someone so… so lovely. Then, Lena hands the drawing back to Kara.

“W-why are you handing it to me? Was it not good enou-”

“It's a gift” Lena states simply, cutting Kara off.

“For me?” Kara does that head tilt thing that Lena is so fond of.

“You deserve only the best.” Lena winks, she literally winks, and gathers her bag before leaving.

She leaves Kara as a blushing mess.

 

***

 

When Lena is lying on her bed at a decent time for once (12 am, because that's a pretty early time to go to sleep if you ask her.) and she can't stop thinking about the talented girl who managed to give her butterflies in just a couple of days in between weeks.

The likelihood that they'll have another class together is extremely low. Kara was an art major, while Lena was a biochemistry major. All her required classes outside her major were finally done, and she assumes Kara’s done as well.

And tomorrow marks the last communications class she has. Which means, last shot she has at maintaining any friendship with Kara.

(Or, y’know, more than friendship, but details, details.)

Before she can even think of what to do tomorrow, she falls asleep.

 

 

***

 

Lena can't believe she fell asleep without setting an alarm. It's so unlike her. She's currently running to communications class, hoping she isn’t late. She didn't even have time to shower, let alone pick a nice outfit. She hopes the bun she did looks sophisticated enough.

Right when she gets to the classroom door, she brushes her sweater down and takes a breath to calm down from all the running. She opens the door to see the clock say 10:59.

Made it with 1 minute left, thankfully.

Snapper makes them come up one by one to present some research they were supposed to do, and Lena manages to do just fine. She thinks that it's because Kara wrote ‘good luck’ in bubble letters on her papers, right before she went up.

Kara, on the other hand, did phenomenal.

And Lena is pretty sure it's the only presentation Snapper actually gave the slightest smile to.

Who knew that man could smile?

“Good job, Danvers.” He nods in respect, and she's pretty sure the whole class looks shocked that he's impressed by something- let alone _someone_ , for once.

Kara can't even wipe off the smile of pride on her face by the time she takes her seat next to Lena. Lena can't help but smile for her, either. She whispers ‘good job’ to Kara, and Kara replies with a ‘thank you’ that's quiet, but it's obvious she's trying to hide her excitement.

There's 2 minutes of class left when Kara discretely brings her hand over to Lena’s open note book while someone is wrapping up their presentation. She starts sketching something, but Lena can't see because her hand is blocking it. When the professor dismisses them, Kara practically runs out the room, bumping into several people while she clings onto all her belongings.

When Lena looks down at the paper, she sees a tiny cartoon Kara pointing upwards at some words happily. When Lena reads the words, she can't help but smile.

‘ _Coffee date tomorrow at 11am? I’ll meet you there :)_

 _ps: the coffee shop on campus by the library. Also, you looked really pretty today. Bye!_ ’

 

***

 

Later that day, when it's night while Lena’s studying for one of her tests in her dorm, she sees her phone light up. The person calling immediately brings a smile to her face.

She picks it up and answers with excitement. “Lex, hey!”

“Hey little sis, sorry I haven't been able to call. The company has been insane with the latest breakthrough we had.” He says casually, as if it wasn't the most remarkable thing the country has seen in years. She can tell by his voice he's exhausted, but she doesn't comment.

“It's okay, I know you're making time for me.” She taps her pen against the desk lightly. “It seems you're making time for another girl, too, though. Care to tell me who she is, because the tabloids seem to be loving it.” Lena says with a smirk.

She can practically hear Lex roll his eyes through the phone. “She's just...just someone wonderful.” Lena wants to gag at the dreamy tone he has when he says that. “Enough about my romantic life, have any boys caught your eye?”

“Well, there is this one girl…”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep drinking chocolate milk. it's a little excessive. anyways, come talk to me on tumblr y'all, it's sunshinedanverss!


End file.
